1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
There is already known a fluid ejecting apparatus which has a rotating body which rotates while holding a medium at its circumferential surface, and a fluid ejecting section which ejects fluid onto the medium on the circumferential surface. As one example of such a fluid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer (hereinafter referred to as a printer) which prints an image by ejecting ink onto a medium can be exemplified. Also, the case of performing a process (so-called no-margin printing) which prints an image up to end portions of the medium on the circumferential surface in an axial direction of the rotating body by using the printer having the above-described configuration is considered (refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-103761).
In the no-margin printing, the fluid ejecting section ejects fluid toward the medium such that margins are not formed at the end portions of the medium on the circumferential surface in the axial direction. At this time, there is a case where a portion of fluid ejected toward the end portions by the fluid ejecting section gets out of the end portions (refer to FIG. 7). For the purpose of preventing the interior of the printer from being polluted by fluid which has come out of the end portions of the medium in this way, there is a case where an absorber which absorbs fluid which has come out of the end portion of the medium on the circumferential surface in the axial direction at a position further outside than the end portion is provided.
However, if the above-described configuration of the printer is a configuration in which the absorber can affect the rotation of the rotating body, as in a case where the absorber absorbs fluid, so that weight balance of the rotating body is changed, there is a fear that the rotation state of the rotating body will be changed in accordance with the absorption of fluid by the absorber. If the rotation state of the rotating body is changed, there is a fear that it will adversely affect an image which is printed on the medium.